Untitled
by Ranma009
Summary: A expert alchemist at the age of thirteen, Allie Turner decides to become a state alchemist and to meet her idol The Full Metal Alchemist, who she believes she had met him before.
1. Default Chapter

She has been learning it since she was three. Amazing how she can remember it all. Her name is Allie Turner and she is just a normal alchemist who uses alchemy for the better. Then she heard about The FullMetal Alchemist. She heard that he became a state alchemist at age 12. So she decided to see if she had a shot. Allie was 13 and she wanted to become a state alchemist no matter the cost.

So she caught the first train to Central and was on her way to, hopefully, becoming a state alchemist. She knew so much already so she was hoping she could pass. Allie had a transmutation circle tattooed on her stomach. She sometimes didn't have time to draw a transmutation circle, so she got one tattooed onto her body.

Luckily, she can do almost anything with it. Allie taught herself alchemy and made a necklace for her mother when she was four. Allie found it strange that her mom always yelled at her for using alchemy. She guessed because her mother hated her father and he used to use alchemy, that is, before he died anyway. She didn't know why her mom hated him. Her mother didn't want the necklace and threw it to the ground. She's been wearing it ever since. Well, enough about her past.

She was on my way to becoming a state alchemist and didn't have to worry about that stuff anymore. The train ride was very annoying and unpleasant. Men keep sitting by her and they would start to flirt. She used alchemy to scare each of them off. Unfortunately, she got in trouble for that. They told her not to do it again. When the train finally arrived, she decided to head to Central Headquarters.

"What do you mean I can't take the test! The FullMetal Alchemist became a state alchemist when he was 12! I'm 13 only a year older!" Allie yelled at the man.

"Edward Elric was a special exception. I'm sorry, but you are too young," The man replied calmly.

Allie knew that name from somewhere, but where she wondered.

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it!" she yelled.

"I didn't say that," The man replied.

"How dare you be so rude!"

This man was very calm. "If you'd like to take the alchemy exam come back when you're older," He said and then another man led her out of the building.

"Fine," she yelled, "Let go of my arm!"

She used her free hand to hit the transmutation circle on her stomach and sort of electrified her entire body. (If they touch her they would be electrocuted.) He let go of Allie and she ran away from the HQ building.

"I can't believe this. They didn't even think I could do it," she said.

Allie sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. She was so upset about being dumb enough to even think for a second that they would let a kid take the exam.

"Are you alright, miss?" came a voice. She looked up and saw a man that was in a state alchemist uniform.

"Go away!" she yelled still crying. He knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

Then Allie saw some men surrounding them.

"General Haruko, heh heh heh," One man said which she took as the leader.

"Who are you and what do you want?" General Haruko asked.

"We are just another rebel group with an outdated cause, like you told that group that attacked the train. I hope you're ready to take on the G.O.R."

Allie stood up and looked at the men that had surround General Haruko and herself.

"Stay back," Haruko said.

"No way, I could take these guys out in a heartbeat." She, again, hit the transmutation circle with one hand and hit the ground with the other. The ground started to shake around them and the men started to fall down. She hit the ground again and bars came out of the ground and made cages around the men. Allie stood up and smiled.

"Ha, told ya I could do it," she said.

"Who are you, young lady?" Haruko asked.

"My name is Allie Turner. Nice to make your acquaintance, General Haruko," Allie replied.

"Well, then. Mustang will have to meet you. Come with me." "But isn't Mustang the black haired dude at HQ?"

"Yes, that's him. Have you two met before?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me take the alchemy exam because I'm only 13. I don't want to see him. I want to become a state alchemist, but no one will give me the slightest consideration on the subject. I guess it's because I don't have auto-mail like The FullMetal Alchemist."

"You mean Edward Elric?"

There was that name again. "Yeah, him, I guess. I don't know him personally, but I have heard stories about him. I wish I did so I could ask him how he got you guys to take him seriously," Allie said.

"He did the same thing you just did," Haruko said, "He saved the lives of many people on a hi-jacked train."

"It probably doesn't matter that I saved one life. You guys still won't let me take the test."

"With your potential, I'll have to talk with someone about you. I will come and get you when I have arrangements."

"Really, are you serious!" Allie was shocked. He had said that she had potential!

"I am quite serious. I will call some men to come and pick up these criminals. Can you wait here for Agent Hughes?" Haruko asked.

"Of course sir, it was an honor to help you." Haruko smiled and then turned and walked away.

This was incredible. Allie still might actually have a chance at becoming a state alchemist. She sat down and thought about the name Edward Elric. Where did she know that name from?

"I have to find him and see if I'm right," Allie said as she stood up suddenly scaring some of the men in the cages. She waited what seemed to be hours on end. Finally some men in military uniforms showed up. They handcuffed the men who were involved and lead them away. Then a tall man with black spiky hair and glasses walked up to her.

"Are you Miss Turner?" he asked her.

"Yes sir! I was ordered by General Haruko to wait here for Agent Hughes," Allie replied saluting the man.

"Well I am Agent Hughes."

"Nice to meet you sir. A pleasure I'm sure. Oh yeah, Agent Hughes, are you from the investigations department?"

"Yes, I am from the investigations department, why do you ask?"

"Ok, so what has General Haruko told you about me?"

'Is she dodging my questions?' Hughes thought to himself. "He told me that we have another like FullMetal. Is it true that you can use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Hughes whispered.

'What is he talking about? I didn't use alchemy without a transmutation circle.' Allie thought, but said, "Don't flatter me like that."


	2. Chapter 2: The exams and the first missi...

The weeks went by like a flash and finally Allie was told that she could take the exam, but she would only become a state alchemist if she was the best out of all the others. She studied and studied. She stayed up late into the nights just to finish and understand at least five books. Allie was determined to become just like Full Metal as most called him around Central. Then the day of the written exam came. Allie went in more prepared then most. She came out exhausted and thinking she had failed. Luck was on her side, as it were, and the next part was the interview. She waited until it was her turn to enter the room where she was to be interviewed.

When she walked into the room, she saw a golden chair that stood on three legs.

'Things alchemy can accomplish.' She thought.

"Please sit," Said a voice and Allie was pulled back to reality.

She nodded her head and took a sit on the three-legged chair.

"Now, why do you want to become a state alchemist?" asked the voice.

"Because, I'm looking for someone, someone very important to me, and I...promised that I would become one to this person," Allie replied.

"You may go."

'That was quick.' Allie thought, but stood up and left the room, her heart pounding uncontrollably against her chest.

She found out the news that she had advanced to the next challenge later that day. She was excited, but now she had to show her skill and everyone thought she could use alchemy without a transmutation circle. What would she make? What would she do? She mainly made necklaces and rings, but that wouldn't impress the military. No, she had to do something spectacular. She couldn't think of anything to do though. What could she possibly make that would make her a sure win to be the one or one of the two who became a state alchemist? This was very difficult indeed. She had no idea what to make.

She followed all the four other participants outside to do the presentation part of the exam. She watched the other four guys go and then it was her turn, but to be truthful she had no idea what she had done to impress everyone so much, but boy she did. She didn't even remember what she did. She was the one though. She was the one chosen to be a state alchemist. She had a feeling though that Mustang didn't like her and didn't agree that she should be a state alchemist.

The next day she got the watch to prove that she was a state alchemist and it would help the alchemic reaction as she had read.

"Now what do I do next?" Allie asked Mustang.

"Now you wait for instructions and missions," Mustang replied.

"Yes sir," Allie replied a little disappointed that she couldn't get right on a mission. She was looking forward to find Full Metal. Would she have a special name or just be called Turner? She walked out of HQ and decided to take a walk.

"This really blows," Allie said aloud, "I finally become a state alchemist and there are no missions right away. Damn it, now I have to wait to find Full Metal."

Allie put her hands in her pockets and walked down an alley. She was not wearing a state alchemist uniform like everyone else at HQ, she wore a baggy pair of black jeans and a tight red shirt that rose up when she lifted her arms up. She also wore a denim jacket which was blue.

Her strawberry blonde hair was short and went down to her chin. She was hoping to get a mission soon so she could find Full Metal. It was getting dark so she decided to go back to HQ. She lay awake that night hoping and praying that there would be a mission for her the next day. She later fell asleep and her dreams were filled with her and an eleven year old boy and a taller man who was wearing armor.

She awoke the next morning with a start because First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had woken her.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Lt. Colonel Mustang wants to see you, Turner," Riza replied.

"Yes ma'am." Allie waited for the Lieutenant to leave then got dressed in her normal daily clothes. She walked out of her room and went to Mustangs office. When she entered he didn't look up.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of his desk that he looked at her.

"Ok, your code name is Clover the Earth alchemist. Now Clover, here is your mission and all the details. You will be leaving Central to go to Youswell Coal Mine. Everything you need to know is in the mission details," Mustang explained as he tossed her a folder.

"I'll leave right away," Allie said and ran out of the office. She got some money and went to the train station. She almost missed the train to Youswell, but caught it right as it was leaving. On the train she read the mission file. She was to go there and meet Full Metal and help inspect the mines. Her eyes seemed to glow and she watched the scenery as the train went.

Finally she got there and looked around. She saw some people cheering and a short guy with blonde hair. There was also the man in a suit of armor that she had meet before.

"Full Metal Alchemist!" Allie yelled over the cheering. Some people looked at her, but paid no mind. The short blonde haired man however walked over to her.

"Yeah, you called me?" he said.

"You're Full Metal?" Allie asked confused and looked at the man in armor.

"I thought that he was Full Metal." Allie pointed at the man in armor. "But since this is the case, I didn't imagine you being so um...short," Allie said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU WANT TO SQUASH WITH A FLYSWATER!" he yelled.

"Brother, she didn't say that," said the man in armor.

"Nevermind that, I'm suppose to help you inspect the mines," Allie said.

"Sorry, but we've already inspected the mines," said Ed.

"I was too late? Oh, that's too bad, I was really hoping to work with you. I've been waiting to see you again. I just didn't know it was you at first, but I had a feeling and it was right. You are the Edward who helped me out when those stupid bandits attacked me in the woods." She pulled out her state alchemist watch and showed it to him. "I became a state alchemist just like I promised Ed!" Allie yelled and hugged him.


End file.
